1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of spectacles, and more particularly to a linkage structure for rim and spectacle lenses and spectacles.
2. Description of Related Art
The spectacles are closely related to our life, the spectacles on the market are classified into full-rim spectacles, half-rim spectacles and rimless spectacles. The rim of half-rim spectacles comprises two half rims for assembling lenses and connecting the earpieces. In traditional half-rim spectacles, the spectacle lenses are fixed to the rim, it is inconvenient to change lenses or the spectacles frame. Therefore, a new type of half-rim spectacles has emerged, the rim and the spectacle lenses are detachable. However, a considerable strength (forcing action) is required for assembling or disassembling the spectacle lenses of such half-rim spectacles, and some skills are required, so as to implement the assembly or disassembly of spectacle lenses. Obviously, the assembly and disassembly are inconvenient, and the spectacles are likely to be damaged.